Coquitlam Express
| GM = Barry Wolff | coach = Barry Wolff | website = www.coquitlamexpress.ca | name1 = Coquitlam Express | dates1 = 2001–05 | name2 = Burnaby Express | dates2 = 2005–10 | name3 = Coquitlam Express | dates3 = 2010–present }} The Coquitlam Express are a Junior "A" ice hockey team based in Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the Mainland Division of the British Columbia Hockey League (BCHL). They play their home games at the Poirier Sport & Leisure Complex. Although the team had played in the neighbouring city of Burnaby for the previous five years, on 14 January 2010 it was announced that the BCHL Board of Governors unanimously approved the relocation of the franchise back to Coquitlam for the 2010/11 season.BCHL: Express return to Coquitlam receives go-ahead by BCHL Governors 14 January 2010Tri-City News: BCHL Express returning to Coquitlam from Burnaby 14 January 2010Canada.com: BCHL OK's Express' ticket to Coquitlam 15 January 2010 The team's ownership group includes Darcy Rota (President), Robert Clough, Pat Delasalle, Tim Delasalle, Brian Hannigan, Dave Lowry, Ian Mansfield, Kirk McLean, Bill Ranford, and Robert Lambie (Treasurer). History The Coquitlam Express began play as a new franchise in the BCHL for the 2001–02 hockey season, and played in the city for four seasons at the Coquitlam Sports Centre. Due to unsatisfactory conditions at the Sports Centre (specifically a reduction of parking due to the construction of a new aquatic complex next door), the team relocated to Burnaby for the 2005–06 season. Burnaby originally had a junior "A" team by the name of the Burnaby Bulldogs, which played in that city for 4 seasons (1998–2001). That team relocated to the city of Port Alberni, on Vancouver Island for the start of the 2002 season, and was renamed the Alberni Valley Bulldogs. The 2005–06 season saw the Express win the league championship (Fred Page Cup) and the Mowat Cup by defeating the Langley Hornets in four games, the Chilliwack Chiefs in 5 games, the Victoria Salsa in 5 games, and the Penticton Vees in six games. The team then defeated the Fort McMurray Oil Barons in six games for the Doyle Cup and entered the National Championship as Pacific Region winners. The Express won the Royal Bank Cup 2006 (National Championship) by defeating the Yorkton Terries by a score of 8–2. In the Semi-Final against the Fort William Northstars, they scored the tying goal with 12 seconds left in the third period then went on to win 3–2 in overtime. During the round-robin they had a record of 3–1, which seeded them 2nd in the Tournament, behind the hometown hosts Streetsville Derbys. In 2006–07 the Express were highly touted as a top team in the Canadian Junior Hockey League, with the likes of Kyle Turris and Tyler McNeely. They set out to repeat as Royal Bank Cup champions again, but fell short. In the first round of playoffs the team beat the Langley Chiefs in 7 games and in the second round lost to the eventual BCHL league champions Nanaimo Clippers in 7 games. 2007–08 saw a coaching change from Rick Lanz (Colorado Avalanche Western Scout) to Dave McLellan. The team was not been very well-supported since the move from Coquitlam, and struggled in attendance for the 3rd straight year. Although the team enjoyed a little success in the regular season it was the Victoria Grizzlies that ended the careers of Carlo Finucci, Kevin Tipper, Todd Bowman, Brad Hunt, and Mike Rempel. As of 17 October 2009, the Burnaby Express were averaging just 548 fans per game, which was the second lowest attendance of the 17 teams in the BCHL at the time. This is half the attendance the team averaged in their final season in Coquitlam (1,091 fans per game).BCHL: Current Attendance Retrieved on 17 October 2009BCAHA: 2004-05 Annual Report Retrieved on 1 March 2009 With the team in last place in the Coastal Conference, on 16 January 2010 the Express announced the firing of coach Dave McLellan. General Manager Darcy Rota took over the interim coaching duties, with Bill Zaharia and Tyler Kuntz named as Assistant Coaches for the remainder of the 2009–10 season.Tri-City News: Express axe coach McLellan before they hit Coquitlam 19 January 2010 On 13 April 2010, the Express named Jon Calvano as their new head coach.Coquitlam Express: Jon Calvano Named Coquitlam Express Head Coach 13 April 2010 The 2010-11 season marked the Express' return to Coquitlam. They played their first game back at the newly renovated and renamed Poirier Sport & Leisure Complex on 24 September 2010, where they defeated the Surrey Eagles 4-2. Coquitlam would make the playoffs for the first time in 3 years, losing in the first round to the Eagles in four games. The following year they would again be eliminated in the first round, this time to the Powell River Kings in six games. Following the 2011-12 season, the Express would name Jon Calvano as General Manager on top of his existing coaching duties. The 2012-13 season saw a great start for the Express until they were hit with multiple injuries within a short period of time, which resulted in them struggling for most of the latter half of the season and failing to reach the postseason for the third time in five years. Calvano would be fired at the end of the season.Coquitlam Expressions HEAD COACH AND GM CHANGE 21 March 2013 Barry Wolff was announced as the team's new head coach on 22 April 2013,Coquitlam Express EXPRESS NAME NEW HEAD COACH 22 April 2013 and in his first year was able to lead the Express to their second Fred Page Cup championship, and their first appearance in the Western Canada Cup, where they finished fourth following a 5-3 loss in the semifinal to the Spruce Grove Saints. Wolff would eventually be named the 2014 coach of the year by the Coquitlam Sports Hall of Fame. Season-by-season record NHL alumni *Mark Dekanich *David Jones *Andrew Ladd *Milan Lucic *Kyle Turris *Patrick Wiercioch *Brandon Yip *Brad Hunt Awards and trophies Royal Bank Cup *2006 Doyle Cup *2006 Mowat Cup *2006 *2014 Fred Page Cup *2006 *2014 Cliff McNabb Memorial Trophy Coastal Conference Champions *2006 Mainland Division Champions *2014 Bob Fenton Trophy Most Sportsmanlike (Coastal) *Colton Kerfoot: 2016 *Alexander Kerfoot: 2012 *Brock Bradford: 2004 Bruce Allison Memorial Trophy Rookie Of The Year (Coastal) *Brett Supinski: 2015 *Alexander Kerfoot: 2012 *Destry Straight: 2011 *Kyle Turris: 2006 *Brett Hemingway: 2002 Brett Hull Trophy Top Scorer *Corey Mackin: 2015 *Carlo Finucci: 2008 Vern Dye Memorial Trophy Most Valuable Player (Coastal) *Corey Mackin: 2015 *Alex Petan: 2012 *Carlo Finucci: 2008 *Kyle Turris: 2007 See also * List of ice hockey teams in British Columbia References External links *Official website Category:British Columbia Hockey League teams Category:Ice hockey teams in British Columbia Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:British Columbia Hockey League